marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 266
** ** ** * Antagonists: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Mercy General Hospital *** 85th Street *** Off Broadway *** Gaylord Cosmetic Company *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes 'Present' * She-Hulk appears here following the events of where she informs her fellow Avengers that she is joining the Fantastic Four. * The Alicia Masters that appears here is not the real Alicia Masters, but a Skrull spy named Llyja that has been sent to Earth to infiltrate the Fantastic Four, as revealed in . * The three scientists Reed has gathered are: ** Walter Langkowski, better known as Sasquatch from Alpha Flight. He was last seen in - where both teams battle the Asgardian trickster god Loki. ** Bruce Banner, who is also the Hulk, his appearance here is after the first 11 pages of following his battle with Boomerang. ** Michael Morbius appears here following his last appearance in . At the time of this story, Morbius was cured of his psudo-vampirism, as seen in . * "Alicia" mentions some facts regarding Sue's pregnancy: ** That, per , Sue's last pregnancy with Franklin was also complicated but it was a success when when they siphoned energy from the Cosmic Control Rod belonging to Annihilus. ** Alicia mentions that Annihilus is dead, which the Fantastic Four and their allies were led to believe when the foe slammed into the Distortion Barrier between the Negative Zone and Earth in , however Annihilus resurfaces alive and well in . His survival is unexplained. ** Alicia's inaccurate in saying that because Annihilus is apparently dead they have no access to the Cosmic Control Rod. At the time of this story, the Cosmic Control Rod is in the possession of Blastaar who took it from Annihilus back in . * Mention is made of the Thing's absence is mentioned, the Thing decided to stay behind on Battleworld following the events of the Secret Wars at the end of due to the fact that he could change between his human and Thing forms on Battleworld. Ben's adventures on Battleworld are covered in the pages of - . * Walter mentions yet another expert, Otto Octavius, better known as Doctor Octopus. Octopus has been a super-villain since . At the time of this story Reed recently faced Doctor Octopus during the Secret Wars in - . 'Flashback' * The Flashback in this story occurs between , following their battle with Gladiator and the Skrulls and when the group begins their expedition of the Negative Zone. * Ben and Alicia make their appearances here after the events of , they next appear in and respectively. * Sue also makes her appearance here between and . * Following her arrest here Karisma is next seen among the super-powered women on Femizonia Island in - . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * Pencils (story pages): Byrne pages 1, 2, 22, Gammill pages 3-21. * This issue contains a letters page Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from J.R. Supre, Shaun Smith, Gary Gordon, Chris St. Germain, Randy Cohen, Eric Wagner, and Thomas Curtiss. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}